Channies twilight
by CullenGirlz
Summary: I wrote this story for my friend Channie.Cullen. Bella dies and Edward is in pain. So he fleas the country and goes to Oz. There he meets four girlz, that help him piece together his broken heart and embrace his past. PLEASE GIVE IT A GO! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thank you for opening this story!**

**Okay so..**

**This is about 4 girls- Channie, Laura, Amy and Victoria (me!)**

**It's based and written about real people. We are all best friends and I wrote it for Channie as a present. So what we think should happen in the future if the world was a fair and just place. Shame it will never happen. **

Blurb:

What if Bella dies in breaking dawn?

What if Edward went to Australia?

Edward leaves his life behind and finds 4 amazing girls in Auz.

He falls in love AGAIN.

With the help of the girls he learns to piece together his broken heart and embrace his past.

**Hope you like it! And please review!**

**Also I couldn't be bothered to make it into chapters so it just one big thing. Soz **


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own twilight but we do own channie, Amy, Victoria and Laura **

**Yes we own them!! HA HA HA HA! (They are our friends)**

Edwards point of view---------------------------------------------------

I just stood there looking at my angel, the only reason for my existence, my Bella. Blood was pouring from the cut in her stomach. My Bella was dead. She was dead because of me.

I wanted to stay. I wanted to care for this child, the child that Bella so desperately wanted, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to know its name, I didn't want to see it and I didn't want anyone to call me a dad.

I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

As I flew down the steps, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt. " Be safe. I love you and I miss you already" my sister Alice said. "Tell the others for me. I need to be alone" I said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

With that I left. I couldn't say good bye it would hurt too much and my stone heart couldn't take it anymore.

5 years later

Channie s point of view

I woke up to the sound of my best friends Amy, Laura & Victoria attempting to sing me happy birthday. It was horrible but I guess it the thought that counts.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" said Amy.

"Yeah, Happy 17th birthday" screamed Laura

"This is so unfair! Now I'm the only one who is still sixteen" wailed Victoria

"Shut up Victoria. Now Channie it's time to get your presents" Amy shouted. This was going to be interesting. I knew Amy would buy me something really expensive, yet totally awesome, Laura would buy me something really cool and Victoria would buy me something pointless, extremely useless but also funny.

I loved living with the girls. We all brought an apartment together 'cause we couldn't stand our parents. It was great. Amy would make sure we had every thing we needed, cleaned, cooked and made sure we payed the bills. Laura would make sure we never got to skinny by buying lollies and other various junk foods. Victoria made sure there was mess to clean up and kept us smiling by doing stupid things like chocking on her own spit and I would make sure everyone did there adding up right and kept the computers running. We all did something and I don't think there was ever a time were I needed to be unhappy.

For my birthday Amy brought me new clothes and some awesome accessories, Laura got me the DVD of twilight and Victoria got me a duck called Mango.

"Thanks guys there all awesome. Now I can watch Edward Cullen whenever I want. Um ……………but why did you get me a duck" I said after unwrapping all my presents (and yes Victoria had wrapped the duck up!)

"Because I have always wanted one" Victoria said while taking the duck out of my arms.

"Um……………… you know what I'm not even going to ask." Amy said while looking at her watch. "We have to get to school "

Edwards's point of view

It has been five years since _that_ day.

Things have changed, I have changed. I am no longer the vegetarian vampire who loves humans and has a family. No, now I am a monster, I have drunk the blood of humans on more than one occasion, I can't stand to be around humans especially the ones that are in love and I don't have a family.

I ran around the world trying to forget my pain. I so desperately wanted my life to end but I had promised Bella that I would never do that and I could never break a promise to Bella.

My Bella………………. I have been blocking thoughts of her for ages but today I decided to let myself think about her. I had so many questions and no way to get answers.

_Where was Bella now?_

_Did Bella still want me?_

_Did she feel pain when her life was taken away so that her child might live?_

_The child………………._

I had never thought about it and it pained me to think of it now. At the time I didn't want to know about the child but now I was lonely and I wanted to see my child. I knew nothing of it, not even its name or what it looked like.

Some how I managed to get to Australia. It was a strange place and every thing was so different. Nothing was the same and that's why I decided to stay.

I had too much time on my hands so I enrolled at a school. Australian schools were meant to be different and I needed something that would be different.

Channie's point of view

It was only the second day of the term on my birthday so it didn't surprise me that we had a new student. What did surprise was the fact that the new boy looked like an angel. He was so beautiful.

_He looks so much like how I pictured Edward Cullen_

The new guy looked at me weird as I thought that.

"Everyone this is Edward Smith" said Mr D.

Edward Smith ..................... so close to Edward Cullen.

Edwards point of view.

I had changed my name to Edward Smith because I didn't deserve to be a Cullen.

"_He looks so much like how I pictured Edward Cullen"_

Stupid me! I had forgotten about the book that had been written about Bella and I. Some random woman had a dream about Bella and decided to write a story about it. I started reading the books but it only reminded me of how I always put my Bella in danger so I stopped reading them.

Thank God I changed my name.

I liked Australian schools the studied different subjects and that kept me busy. The kids were also different. They didn't think of me very often, most of them didn't even know I existed.

The students weren't very interesting except for the group of four girls. They were always together and they didn't seem to care that every one thought they were freaks. They came to school together but all looked different so they couldn't have been related. One was tall and skinny with a dark brown bob and from the thoughts of her friends her name must have been Laura. Then there was Amy who was of average size and had brown hair just past her shoulders and then there was her friend Victoria who had long black hair and was the shortest of all of them. The fourth one was average hight; with brown average hair and brown eyes and her name was Channie. They were all average but their happiness made them look friendly and very beautiful.

The Chantelle was the one that had had the thought of me being Edward Cullen. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to protect her. I had the same feeling for her as I did for Bella and that was bad.

I did the only thing I could do in a situations like this.

I ran.

Channie's point of view

My birthday wasn't unlike any other day, except that it's not ever day that an angel joins your class. I couldn't help but look at him. He looked exactly like how I pictured Edward Cullen in my head. I never thought that I'd say this but the new boy, Edward Smith, made Robert Pattinson look ugly.

I don't know what happened but Edward wasn't in science or CL. He just disappeared. How strange?

Edwards's point of view

A million questions ran through my head.

_How could I feel for someone other than Bella?_

_Hadn't I put enough lives in danger?_

_Did this Channie want me too?_

No! How could I think that? The love of my life, the reason for my existence had died 5 years ago. How could I want to move on?

Bella had loved me even when I put her in danger, even when I told her I was a vampire and now I was in love with some random girl I never even talked to.

The thing is she's not even that different from all the others. She's fairly normal. I can read her thoughts and her blood doesn't smell that good.

_But I love her._

_Could I move on?_

_Did I really need to risk the life of another person just so I could be happy?_

_Would I ever go back to that school?_

Channie's point of view

After school we went home and got ready to go out for my birthday dinner. I really wasn't looking forward to it because all the girls have dates and I don't. Guess this should be fun.

The birthday dinner wasn't that bad. Although I think I might be going crazy because I think I saw Edward Smith outside. The girls think I'm crazy that's for sure.

"I swear I just saw Edward Cull…….Smith outside" I whispered to Victoria.

"Yeah………………and Robert Pattinson is my boyfriend" Amy said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"ROBERT PATTINSONS YOUR BOYFRIEND" Yelled Victoria.

"She was joking. Robert Pattinson is mine" Laura informed Victoria.

A couple of minutes later, while Victoria and Laura were fighting over Robert Pattinson and Amy was hopelessly flirting with her date, I went out side to check If he was there. I Know I was acting like an idiot but I'm sure I saw him………………

And when I went outside all I could see was a hobo in a cardboard box and a couple walking along. After assuring myself that Edward wasn't there I went inside and ate my dinner.

Edwards's point of view

I don't know how or why but somehow I found myself out the front of restaurant that I knew the girls were going to.

_I am crazy_

_How could I put another person's life in danger?_

I knew I was being stupid and selfish but I soon found myself up against the front window. I couldn't help but stare because there in front of me was the love of my life.

(Well the second love of my life, but let's not get into detail). She wasn't overly beautiful but there was something about her that made my stone heart come to life

(Not really but....). I was admiring her beauty when I heard her thoughts suddenly told me she had seen me. I didn't want to leave so I just stepped in to the shadows and continued to watch the girls.

They were definitely interesting. Victoria and Laura looked to be the funny ones and the oldest one, Amy had a motherly feel and was attempting to flirt with her date. I was enjoying watching them until I heard Channie's thoughts.

_I swear I just saw Edward Smith outside. The girls are busy so they won't notice if I go out front to check._

I was still hidden in the shadows when she came out and I desperately wanted to go and talk to her but I knew that was bad. So again I found myself running.

_I do that a lot lately_

Channie's point of view

That night I dreamt of _him_. I don't know why but I couldn't get him out of my head and the really insane part was the fact that I haven't even talked to him. I secretly want to go and talk to him but I don't know what to say.

That morning was the same as always. Victoria was having breakfast while telling Amy and Laura that they should eat something too.

"Hey look who decided to wake up" said Amy while pulling me into a hug.

"4 more days to my birthday!" sang Victoria while cleaning out her bowl.

"My birthday is in 4 more days! I'm going to be seventeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Victoria continued to sing.

"Oh shut up!" I said a little louder than I expected.

Laura walked over to Victoria and whispered "you forgot that she hasn't had her coffee"

"Hey I heard that"

"Shut up all of you we have to be at school in 20 minutes." Amy said taking charge of the situation before it got out of hand.

We were late for school which isn't an unusual event. We had double English which would be alright if the teacher wasn't………… no not even going to think the name.

"Late again. You girls really need to work on your organization skills" Ms Tu....Hurd informed us.

"Sorry miss we don't speak turd" Victoria muttered under her breath.

We sat in are usual place at recess, around the corner of the library, and a usual when I came round the corner to find Laura and Victoria fighting.

"What is it today girlies" I asked

"She got custard on me again" Laura said still glaring at Victoria.

"I said I was sorry!" Victoria cried

As she said that Amy came around the corner.

"Amy can you do something with them 'cause their getting on my nerves

"Sure thing" Amy replied "come on girls"

I sat down and ate most of Amy wedges. I decided that I was going to be a good girl and got up and went around the corner to put the rubbish in the bin.

Edwards's point of view

I could see Channie around the corner. I was planning on just walking past. If she stopped to talk then I was just lucky. I didn't want to say the first word; if she spoke first it wouldn't be entirely my fault.

I was walking around the corner planning on "dazzling" her, as Bella would have put it, when I realised that she wasn't there. I looked around looking for her.

Channies point of view

It all happened so fast. I came around the corner and there he was. He was amazing; too perfect to be in our school uniform. I couldn't think and I couldn't stay away. I slowly crept up behind him and being me stepped in Victoria's custard. That put me off balance and then I stepped on one of the school bags. And then for a split second my skin touched his and that's when the darkness came.

Edward's point of view

I turned around to see her falling towards me. Her mind was blank that's why I hadn't heard her. Our skin touched and I freaked. I didn't want her to touch me and I didn't want to put her in danger. Now that I think of it her touching me wasn't half as bad what I did to her.

I got uncomfortable. So I threw her across the path. I didn't realise what I did until it was too late. I ran towards her but had to stop. The scene was so familiar. Once again I found the girl I loved on the ground bleeding. I was a monster.

I heard the thoughts of the girls coming around the corner. So guess what I did.

I ran.

This is becoming a bit of a routine.

Channie's point of view

I woke up 2 days later and boy did my head hurt. The problem was I don't know why. The last thing I remember was his face and his cool hard skin but he couldn't possibly have done this.

"That's where your wrong" a low voice said from beside me.

I opened my eyes to find an angel standing beside my bed.

"I'm not an angel, I'm a monster and I most certainly did this. I can't imagine one of your friends doing it" he said

"You didn't mean to do it and you are definitely not a monster" I said.

Edwards's point of view

She was so much like Bella it made me want to cry, but of course that was impossible.

"I threw you across the play ground and you say I'm not a monster" I said

"Yes exactly, I know what you are and it was just an accident" she told me.

"You know what I am?" I asked.

I had to stall and try and figure out what to tell her.

Should I tell her the truth and put her in danger or should I tell her that I think she hurt her brain and possibly offend her.

"Don't bother denying it. I've read all the books" she informed me.

"Your name is Edward Cullen and you were born in Chicago in 1901. You're married to Bella and have a baby named Renesme"

The last part hurt. She thinks that Bella is still alive, but the worst part is that she knows more about my baby than I do. I wasn't going to lie, so I told her the truth.

"Your right about me being a vampire, but all the rest is wrong. Bella died giving birth to that baby and I don't deserve to be married to her. And you are also wrong about my name it's Edward _Smith_ I'm not a Cullen anymore."

Carlisle's point of view

My family and I had moved to Australia just a month ago and Esme and I were enjoying it. I had a job at one of the hospitals and loved it. Rosalie and Emmet were going to university and Jasper and Alice were starting school next week. They weren't excited about going to a new school and learning new things.

My family had been broken. Ever since the day Bella died and Edward left there had been a dull silence between my children.

They all blamed themselves for Bella's death.

Especially Rosalie. She was the one who had protected Bella's baby and she knew that if she hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened.

We all missed Bella and Edward. We hadn't heard or seen Edward in five years. We didn't know were he was because Alice had stopped being able to she his future.

The hospital wasn't very busy today. We had got a new patient her name was Chantelle but she told me to call her Channie.

I was just about to go and check on her when I smelt a familiar smell. The smell was followed by a voice.

"My name is Edward Smith; I'm not a Cullen any more."

Edward? Could it be?

I went to the windows and sure enough there was my son sitting on the end of some girl's bed.

His head turned in my direction when I thought his name and the expression on his face was unreadable.

Edward's point of view

I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Carlisle.

Great! This was going to be interesting.

Chantelle was about to say something but I cut her off

"The doctors told me that I should get them as soon as you wake up" I said as I got up to leave.

"You'll come back won't you?" a voice behind me asked.

I looked back at her and said "As long as you want me too"

I walked out the door to find my old father waiting there for me.

_Edward. We have to talk. You don't have to come back. Just stop by at the house so we can catch up._ He thought

I just nodded my head. I knew my family would have questions. Questions that I would prefer not to answer but I owed them a visit.

"Where and when" I asked

He wrote the directions on a piece of paper.

"Anytime you want." He whispered as he walked in to Channie's room.

Channie was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I went every afternoon to see her.

Carlisle And I carefully avoided each other. I still hadn't decided on what to do. I wanted to

go and see them but I wasn't sure if I could deal with it.

The only time of day I looked forward to was the time I had with Channie. I learnt

A lot about her and her friends.

After the 2 weeks were up Channie moved back in to the house she shares with her friends.

One day Channie had an appointment at the specialist and Amy was taking her.

"I can take you if you want" I said while we were waiting for Amy.

"Nah. It's kind of not the sort of thing that you want to see" she said.

"Anyway I need some one to make sure Laura and Victoria don't burn down the house" she added.

"Whatever you want" I whispered in her ear before Amy came back in the room.

I was sitting on the couch across from Laura and Victoria.

"So………….."Laura said filling in the silence.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked. Of course I already new but it made small talk.

"I'm seventeen and Vic is sixteen" Laura said making a face at Victoria.

"Sorry to inform you but I turned seventeen two weeks ago "Victoria said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god we missed your birthday! I'm so sorry" she said suddenly looking really sad.

"It's alright"

"Hey, how about I take you out for lunch. We can meet up with the others." I suggested. I couldn't take anymore of the awkward silence.

"Um .Ok. Why not" they said.

Victoria's point of view

Lunch was fun. We met up with Amy and Channie. It was kind of weird 'Cause Channie and Edward were really close.

I'm going to have to ask about that on the way home. Since when were they so cosy?

Channie point of view

We all sat at school together and talked. He was like the perfect boyfriend.

(Yes I did say boyfriend!)

All my friends got along with him.

We went out a couple of times but we weren't really up to the kissing stage yet.

____________________ A couple of months later______________________

Edwards's point of view

I had finally decided to go and see my family and introduce them to Channie and her friends who were almost like sisters to her.

I was driving up alone and the girls were coming up after I rang them to give them the all clear. I didn't want Jasper to jump out and try and eat them so I thought it would be best to warn them.

As I came down the driveway I saw my family's faces come in to view.

There they all were, as happy as ever. Of course they new I was coming, they had Alice. They were in there usual positions Alice with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet and at the front Carlisle with Esme close by but there was also a new face well actually two new faces.

Both of them were boys. The first was tall, bulky (almost as big as Emmet) with short brown hair. The second boy was slightly smaller with brown hair that covered some of his face.

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she came running towards me. "I have missed you so much" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"I've missed you too Alice" I said while untangling her body from mine.

With that I walked up to the balcony and greeted my long lost family.

I did realise how much I missed them. It was great to see them again.

The only reason I had not come to see them earlier was because I was afraid that it would bring back painful memories but to my surprise it only brought back good memories.

We all went inside and I found out that the two new boys names were Blake and William. My family had found them when they were newborns in the Australian out back together. They had been friends before they were changed and they were so happy now because of all their strength. Blake had the power to get into peoples minds and play with there memory and William could teleport. They agreed to my family's way of living and had been with them for 3 years.

I also found out that some of the wolves had come with them.

"Why?" I asked. I thought they would be happy to get away.

"Well……..um ……..I don't think you really want to know" Alice said looking around at the others.

I was searching there minds trying to find some answers but they were all thinking about irrelevant subjects. I'll ask them later

We moved on to other topics. They told me the story of how they came to Australia and I told them about Channie.

"We go to school together. She lives with her friends. There really cool and heaps nice." I told them. Even the thought of them made me smile.

"When do we get to meet them?" Alice asked.

"As if you don't know! Anyway if its ok I said I would ring them and tell them when come they should come up" I said as I looked around. Their faces all had smiles on them.

"So………..are you going to ring them or not." Emmet said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh……Yeah" I picked up my phone and dialled my favourite number.

Channie's point of view

We were all in Amy's car driving up to Edward's family's house. I was so nervous, I hoped they liked me.

It felt kind of weird being in love with Edward because I know that he used to love Bella and I know his family liked her to.

I wonder if they're ok with me coming.

If it was me I would be really angry. They just became safe again……………..why not fall in love with another human.

______________________________________________________________

Laura's point of view.

We had been driving for over an hour.

_This is so boring_

"I'm really hungry. Can we pull over soon?" I asked.

We were all going to see Edwards's family with Channie because she was too afraid to go by herself.

"Yeah. There is a petrol station just up the road" Amy said.

Amy's point of view.

We finally got to the petrol station.

We went inside and got some junk to eat in the car.

"You going to get something Channie" I asked. I could tell how nervous she was, she had barely said a word on the way up.

"No I don't think I could eat anything" she said

This has got to stop. There just his parents for crying out loud.

"Go get some chocolate and get over it!"

I went to the counter and waited in line to pay. In front of me were these really tall guys. They all had dark hair and dark skin. One of them started was checking me out. I was used to that but when he didn't look away from me I started getting a bit freaked out. Then when they were done paying they all started looking at me.

"Next!" The girl behind the counter called. I went forward and payed for my stuff. I was going to go introduce myself but when I turned around they were gone.

_OK that was a bit freaky!_

Laura's point of view

_There it was again. Hang on there is more than one._

I was looking at the bush that we were going past when suddenly this pack of wolf/bear things caught my eye. They were humungous and then they were gone.

"Did you see that?" I said to no one in particular.

"What?" Victoria asked

"Those big things in the bush" I said still searching for them.

There was silence and I turned around to find them all exchanging glances.

"I think there called rocks" Victoria said it like she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Ha-ha. Not funny. They looked like bear wolf things!"

"Bear wolf things….." Amy repeated. Now she was looking at me like I was crazy.

______________________________________________________________

Channie's point of view

I wasn't going to say anything about the strange animals in the bush. But then Laura brought it up.

"Actually I saw them to" I said.

"Okay what ever the joke is it's not very funny. It just makes you sound like lunatics." Victoria said.

We drove in silence. Until Victoria screamed.

"Amy there really are wolf things out there I saw them!"

"Were they all different colours, really tall and really big?" Laura asked

"Yes! They were all running in a big pack" Victoria continued.

______________________________________________________________

Amy point of view

Now they were all being idiots.

"Oh I see. So there is a big pack of wolves running around In the AUSTRALIAIN bush. Oh ……………no maybe there not bears or wolves maybe there werewolves!" I said my voice filled with sarcasm.

______________________________________________________________

Channie's point of view

Amy was a genius, even if she didn't know it. Of course they were werewolves! It said in twilight that where ever there was vampire there would be wolves. I couldn't tell them though because then they might figure Edwards secret out.

______________________________________________________________

Amy's point of view

Victoria and Laura were angry at me for making fun of them and Channie was still not talking. It was a very long car trip.

I was going around a bend when I saw them. I stopped thinking. I forgot to turn the corner and we were headed straight into the bush.

"Amy!" Victoria and Laura screamed.

Then Channie leant over and tried to garb the steering wheel. The car span out of control. And then this big wolf thing came out of the forest and hit the car.

_____________________________________________________________________

Victoria's point of view

I didn't know what was going on one minute we were hurdling towards the bush and would probably end up falling off a cliff and then we were going in the opposite direction. I only heard the bang of some unseen force hit the car and then I was greeted by darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laura's point of view

There was a big bang and the car was sent flying across the road in to the cliff face. We all screamed.

Then my head hit the seat in front of me…………….

_____________________________________________________________________

Channie's point of view

I was finally happy and now I was going to die.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alice's point of view

Edward finally came home. He told us about his friends and I had seen them coming over to meet us. They were all young and in their own way beautiful.

(Vision)_ the car came around the bend. It spun out of control and started going towards the trees. Then one of the wolves came out and ran in to the car. The car went flying across the road. They screamed as they hit the wall and then there was silence. _

"NO!" screamed Edward.

"What's going on" Jasper asked

"Carlisle get your stuff! Edward go get the car" I ordered.

These girls would live. Edward would not be hurt again. He would never have to leave again.

I explained to the others and we all got in our cars and speed away to the site of the accident.

_____________________________________________________________________

Edwards's point of view

No not again. _Please god not again._

The car wasn't going fast enough.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alice's point of view

_Edward calm down we're almost there and we still have 20 minutes before they d…_

The pain on Edwards made me want to cry, but that's impossible.

We came around the corner to find the wolves in there human form. They were getting the girls out of the car.

The car had barely come to a stop and Edward jumped out.

He went over to where Chantelle was and froze. I didn't understand why he wasn't kneeling down next to her. I got out of the car and went to stand with him.

The sight was so familiar. She was on the ground bleeding from several different places. Her hair was clinging together and she was in an unnatural position.

_____________________________________________________________________

Edward's point of view

I got out of the car and there she was. She was lying on the ground, her blood was every where. I couldn't move. I wanted to be with her and at the same time I wanted to run.

_NO. Not this time. I will not run._

I bent down and touched her face. I straightened her position and removed the hair off her face and then I bent down and kissed her.

_____________________________________________________________________

Amy's point of view

My eyes opened. I tried to get up but someone gently pushed me back down.

"Don't worry your alright." A soft voice said. I looked at the person. She looked to be in her thirties she had pale white skin and was very beautiful. Maybe I was dead and she was an angel.

"Esme, sit her up please" A mans voice said.

Slowly my back was pushed up. I looked around. There was blood everywhere and the bodies of my friends were lying around me.

Then I remembered the wolf/bears and the accident.

"Victoria, Laura and Channie" I whispered.

"We need to ask you something. We are vampires and we can save your friends if we bite them. Do you think that will be what they want?" the man asked.

"Vampires?" I asked. I couldn't have heard them right.

"Yes, that's right. We can save them if you think that's best" the girl I assumed was Esme said.

"Do what ever you can to save them" I said. I hoped this was what they wanted.

My head started to feel light and then the darkness came back.

____________________________________________________________________

Laura's point of view

I was on fire. I started screaming. I could remember the crash, maybe the car went up in flames. I was being burned alive. What about the girls were they on fire too, I hope not, no one should have to go through this.

_____________________________________________________________________

Victoria's point of view

_I'm either dead or I'm dying. I'm never going to see my friends again. _I felt like I wason fire_. Maybe I'm being cremated. If I'm still alive I want someone to kill me._

The pain was unreal. The whole time I wanted to die.

____________________________________________________________________

Channie's point of view

I had read the twilight series so many times I had lost count. I knew what was going on. _The car must have crashed. Edward must have saved me._

The pain was almost unbearable but I wouldn't scream. I remembered Edwards's ability. I needed him to know I was aright.

_Edward……………………_

It was then I that I heard him.

"Channie! I can hear you. You're alright" he said. He sounded so relived. He said more but the pain distracted me.

_____________________________________________________________________

Amy's point of view

Victoria and Laura were screaming. There was so much pain in the way they screamed. Victoria just screamed. Laura on the other hand was yelling out words. I couldn't make out what she was saying most of the time, but every now and again she would get a whole sentence out. It was mostly stuff about fire and dying. I wanted to do something to comfort them but nothing could be done.

Chantelle was the quietest. Every now and again she would yell about the pain. Edward had told me that she was able to think if she concentrated. She told him that she loved him and that it wasn't that bad. Chantelle was almost fully transformed. She looked stunning. But Laura and Victoria still had two more days.

I had met all the Cullen's and learnt all about there lives. I already knew all lot about them because they were the vampires out of twilight. I also got to meet the werewolf's. To my surprise they were the same boy's that had been checking me out at the petrol station. They explained the story to me, it was kind of funny.

"So you know about the imprinting" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. Love at first sight" I said. I wasn't really sure what this had to do with a wolf running into my car, but anyway.

"Well here's the weird part. See Embry kind of imprinted on you" Sam continued. _Great. My best friends are turning into vampires and will probably want to eat me when they wake up. Just in case that's not enough let's throw in a love sick dog. Fantastic! Not._

"Um……………..ok. Can we get back in to the story about the accident" I asked.

"It's part of the story. But any way ……… Embry wanted to meet you so we went and shifted and started running alongside your car." He said.

"Yeah I know. Scared me to death. That's why I stopped steering the car" I was getting angry now.

"Yeah. We figured that much out." One of the boys muttered under his breath.

"Okay back to the story. When we imprint our goal is to stop any danger that might harm you. So Embry ran into the car forgetting that there was a wall on the other side of the road. He was trying to push you away from the trees and then the car hit the wall. We shifted back and got all of you out of the car. Then the Cullen's came and well... you know the rest of the story" he said.

Then they got up and left leaving Embry and I alone.

"So ……….." he said. My friends were upstairs dying-- I wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"You know what I have a lot to deal with at the moment" I got up and left.

That night I met Renesme. She was beautiful and she was pregnant With Jacobs baby.

_Poor kid! It's going to be very confused. ¾ mythical creature and ¼ human. _

Alice said I could borrow her room. So that night I found myself curled up in a vampires bed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Channie's point of view

The burning was starting to wear off now. Edward had stayed with me the whole time. He explained everything there was to know about vampires.

I finally woke up.

The first thing I saw was Edward. As soon as my eyes opened he grabbed me and hugged me for a very long time. We would have stayed like that if Amy hadn't run into the room. Beside me Edward stiffened.

"Amy get out!" he said very quickly.

"Why? She's my friend" she said. I could see she was getting angry.

"Because your friend is a VAMPIRE" he said.

"Um. Edward. She doesn't smell that nice. Actually you kind of reek Amy" I said. She smelt terrible.

Edward must have realised something then because his grip loosened.

"It's because of her boyfriend. He's a werewolf. No one wants to eat something that smells like that." He said laughing slightly.

"Hey! Embry smells fine" she said.

"1- you have a boyfriend? 2- He's a werewolf and 3- his name is Embry!" I said in astonishment.

"We have pretty twisted lives" she said. Amy came over and hugged me.

"It's great to see you again and everything but you do kind of smell" I said. She didn't smell that bad but I always enjoyed annoying her.

Then came the screaming.

"What is that?" I had to yell to be heard over the screams of pain.

"Victoria and Laura" they both said at the same time. The screaming didn't bother them much,

"You get used to it" Edward told me. "So... You ready for your first hunt"

"YER! More than ready."

With that we went outside and hunted.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laura's point of view

The fire was starting to fade away now.

I could hear voices outside. It sounded like Chantelle and Amy_. _

_But it couldn't be. Maybe they had died too. Oh no poor Edward! I don't know if he will survive without Channie._

"Laura" someone was calling my name.

"It's alright honey. It will be over soon. You were in a car accident and..." the person was interrupted by a scream.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Victoria's point of view

The pain had faded. But it still hurt.

I screamed for hours.

If I concentrated I could hear people talking to me. They would say my name and would tell me it was ok.

"I'm on Fire" I would scream.

Someone walked into the room and said that it should stop in a couple of minutes. And in 15 minutes time the fire had left my body. I opened my eyes and jumped of the bed.

I moved to fast and everything looked so much clearer. There was also a terrible burning in the back of my throat. At the same time Channie walked into the room.

At least I thought it was Channie.

_No. It can't be her. She looks so perfect and her skins to pale. And what's with the big red eyes._

"Victoria!" she cried. She ran up to me.

Actually, it looked more like she flew to me.

That's when I noticed the duck in her hands. It smelt so good! Somehow I found myself in a crouch, letting growling noises come out of my mouth.

"Victoria, don't you dare attack MY duck" she said to me in a voice that sounded nothing like her old one.

"But I really want to eat it!" I wailed. The pain in the back of my throat was unbearable.

Then Laura walked into the room. She was still tall and skinny, but her face looked like it belonged to a supermodel.

"Victoria!" She screamed._ Yes... that's my name. Now can someone tell me what's going on...?_

"We got turned into vampires and now we get to live forever!" she said jumping around.

"Vampires?" I said looking at them as if they were deranged.

They just nodded their heads.

"We'll explain it later. Now let's go hunt!" Laura said. She grabbed my hand and started running. We were going so fast. I don't even think my feet were touching the ground.

When went outside and ran into the bush.

_Yum...... kangaroo!_

_______________________________________________________________________

Laura's point a view

Victoria woke up last. She looked like the rest of us:

Pale skin, red eyes and extremely beautiful.

I got to go hunting with her. We were animals.

We jumped on any animal that came near us. It was really funny because we got the feathers from the birds stuck in our teeth. It was nice to know that some things stayed the same.

After we finished hunting we went back to the Cullen's house. That's where we met Amy and Channie.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?" Amy greeted us.

It was kind of funny because we were all new born vampires but not one of us wanted to suck her blood.

"Yeah it was fun" I said "Channie, you should have been there. Victoria got feathers stuck in her teeth." From out of nowhere something hit me and I went flying.

I got up off the ground to see Victoria laughing at me.

"What was that for?" I said as I ran back to them. None of them seemed to have heard me.

Amy pulled Victoria into a hug.

"Don't hug her back. You might break her!" Chantelle cautioned. I could see that Victoria wanted see if she could break her but didn't.

"I missed you so much" Amy said to her. She looked like she was going to cry.

"God Amy! You stink! Wear some deodorant babe" Victoria said while pulling away from Amy.

"What is with you guys? I smell FINE. And I am wearing deodorant. Thank you very much!" she said. She turned on her heel and strode into the house.

"Her new boyfriend is a werewolf. They kind of smell" Channie told us.

"Kind of! They smell like my brother!" Victoria said. We all started laughing. We went into the house and met the other members of our new family.

_____________________________________________________________________

Edwards's point of view

The girls were all happy with their new lives. I was standing at the window watching the make fun of each other.

I heard the door slam and looked around to find Amy walking over to Embry.

"Be truthful. Do I smell?" she asked Embry.

He pulled her into a hug.

"You smell fine!" he said.

As he said that all the other girls walked in.

"Amy hugging him is going to help you. He's kind of the reason why you stink" Channie said.

"Dude! You smell like a dog!" Victoria said, looking at Embry.

"That's because he is a dog" Laura whispered in her ear.

The girls were continuing on their argument on wether or not Amy smelt and I was talking to Embry when suddenly Alice was standing beside me.

"Come with me. I want you to meet someone." She said louder enough for only me to hear.

She didn't wait for me to respond. She just walked of and I followed. We went outside and into the bush and then we came across a girl sitting on a rock.

She looked as if she was about 15. She had pale skin and Bella's eyes and a big bulge in her stomach.

Then I notice that there was someone sitting next to her. A boy who looked very familiar.

Jacob Black.

"Edward! It's been years" he said as he got up to walk over to me.

I couldn't help but stare at the girl. She reminded me so much of Bella and also a little bit of myself.

Jacob realised that I wasn't in the mood for small talk and that I wanted to know who the strange person was.

"Nessie, come over here" he said. He walked over to her and helped her up.

_Edward, don't get angry or over react. This is hard enough already._ Alice thought.

" Edward I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Reneesme Cullen." He said.

Cullen?

Could she be…?

_Edward, she's your daughter. Bella is her mum._

"So…… You're my daughter. And your getting married to Jacob?" I said.

"And I'm pregnant" she said stroking her belly.

I didn't know what to say. This was my daughter. And she looked old enough to be my sister.

"But you look to old." I said still astonished.

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my head. Then I saw images of my family, of her growing and of her being born.

"I can show people images of things I have seen and I am your daughter."

"Hey Alice maybe this would be a good time to leave" Jacob said as he walked over to Alice.

"Oh. Ok" she replied. Then they ran off together.

I looked at my daughter.

"So where do you want me to start." She flashed me a smile and sat down on the rock.

" Tell me … everything" I sat down next to her and she told me all there was to know about her life.

At the end of it all I realised why the wolves had come to Australia.

"So you're getting married to Jacob. And Jacob has his own pack now and now all of you live here because you wanted to stay with the rest of the family." I asked.

Everything was starting to make sense now.

I had a daughter and she was getting married to Jacob and then I was going to be a grandfather.

_WOW_

_I think my life is perfect._

We talked some more about what I had been up to and when the sun was setting we walked to the house where I was greeted by my family.

The rest of forever

Victoria's point of view.

Everything was perfect.

Our lives resembled a really corny Disney movie.

Coincidently there happened to be two single male vampires and two single female vampires.

Want to have a guess at what happens next?

Yer you guessed right...

Laura and Blake get married and live happily ever after.

I get married to my ever so handsome William.

Channie gets married to Edward and they have a family consisting of a dog and a cat that have eternal life.

And Amy gets married to Embry and has a litter of puppies (Joke!). And she too lived happily ever after.

We were always happy. The only time we were ever sad was when Amy died but that was alright because that's what she wanted.

We are now 456 years old and live on the moon with our husbands and the rest of the Cullen clan. Oh and of course Mango Duck came too.


End file.
